pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 63-Station Break-In: Crystallised
This is episode 63 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Eggmans bit plays. So does the intro. Eggmans bit continues to play. With our heroes… Knuckles: How do you know you can’t break in unless you try? Tails: You saw what happened to that meteorite! It’s too dangerous! Sonic: Hey guys! We need to come up with a plan here! Crystal: He’s right. Calm down. Eggman: Don’t worry about that, Sonic. I’ve got it all figured out! I have a proposal for you! Sonic: I’ve gotta hear this! Eggman: Why don’t we join our forces and work together? Sonic: What’s that? Rouge: I see. You’re planning to double cross them, aren’t you? Cream: We shouldn’t work with Eggman; he’s trying to trick us! Cheese: Chao chao! Amy: Yeah, don’t even think about it, Knuckles! Knuckles: I didn’t say anything. Sonic: I think we should work with Eggman. Our chances are better that way. Tails: I agree. Crystal: Let’s just be careful. Sonic: Alright! Let’s go for it, Eggman! Chris: So, how are we gonna get in the base? Eggman: We can sneak in without getting caught using Chaos Control (Shows Shadow on the screen) The robots have their bit. Eggman: Here’s what we’ll do. The first group in will head for the computer that controls the security system. They’re responsible for shutting it down. Then the rest of us can sneak into the base undetected. Sonic: Sounds cool. Knuckles: What’ll we do when we FIND the Emeralds though? Will we share them 50/50? Crystal: (Thoughts) Ugh, if Eggman gets a hold of the Emeralds, the galaxy is doomed! Eggman: Whoever gets to them first can keep them. Sonic: It’s a deal! Eggman: To make sure it’s a fair contest, both teams will supply members for the entry team. I’ve selected Shadow and Rouge to represent our side. Rouge and Eggmans small bit plays. Amy: Count me out! I refuse to join any team with Shadow or Rouge because I don’t like them! Tails: It’s not like you’re going on a picnic with ‘em, Amy. Knuckles: I’m not goin’ either. I won’t work with that burgularing bat anymore! Cream: Maybe we should pick a name out of a hat. Chris: I volunteer. Amy: Are you sure? Chris: Yes. You approve? Sonic: Sure, Chris! Cosmo: Please promise us you’ll be very careful and stay with the others. Chris: I will. (Thoughts) This should be an interesting mission. Chris and Shadow’s bit then plays. With the heroes… Tails: I got something to help us increase our speed! (Gives Sonic, Crystal and Knuckles 2 Emeralds, and gives Amy and Cosmo 1 Emerald) Amy: Thanks, Tails! We have the real advantage over Eggman now! Eggman: You’ll need all the help you can get! Cream: Why have you come to our ship? Eggman: Now now, Cream, remember, we’re on the same team! From here on, what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is all mine! Amy: Back off! I’m not sharing my stuff with you! Eggman: I’m just looking! Crystal: Hmmmm (Thoughts) Something’s going on here… Eggman: Very impressive! Your machines are well maintained! And clean, too! (Looks at the other ship) Thumbs up, gang! Goodbye! Crystal: I’ve got a sneaking suspicion he’s up to something. But what? Amy: That certainly was a strange visit. Sonic: At least it was short. Chris: Chris to Blue Typhoon, Chaos Control successful. We’re inside the base. We’re gonna start searching for the security system controls. Sonic: We copy. Be careful, Chris. Chris: I will. Chris, Shadow and Rouge’s bit plays. Chris: Do you read me? The computer’s shut down! Sonic: Good work, Chris! Ready? Everyone is ready. Sonic: Let’s GO! They fly off. Tails: Good luck! Cream: We know you can do it! Cheese: Chao! Bokkun’s bit plays. So does Eggman and the robots. Knuckles: (Thoughts) The Emerald is reacting… (Voice) Try going right! Sonic: Roger! They turn right. Crystal: I hope we find those Emeralds first. Knuckles: Now, through there. (After getting in) Woah! You’re going too fast! This isn’t an amusement park ride, you know! Slow down! Argh! Are you crazy? Sonic: This isn’t fast! Hang on! Crystal: Sonic… this is kinda a little too fast! The girls’ bit then plays. Sonic: How much farther do we have to go? Knuckles: Almost there! Crystal: Keep on it, guys! Sonic: Alright! Eggman stealing the girls’ Emerald bit plays. Knuckles: It looks like we lost Amy! Crystal: Yikes, how did they lose it? Sonic: We’ll get ‘em on the way back! Tell me how the Chaos Emerald’s reacting. Knuckles: You should go up! Crystal: That is a long way. Metarex fly at them. Knuckles: We’ve got company! Sonic: No problem! Sonic then spins the plane and knocks the Metarex out. Eggmans bit then plays. So does Shadow, Rouge and Chris’. Knuckles knocks out a few more Metarex down where they are. Knuckles: Take that! He knocks out more Metarex. Eggman: The Chaos Emeralds must be up there! Sonic: You’re right, Eggman! Now let’s see which one of us can get to ‘em first! Knuckles: SONIC! Haven’t you ever heard of passenger’s safety?! Eggman: Sonic, you’ve tried your best, but you’re out of control! They start to slow down. Knuckles: Why are you slowing down, Sonic? Sonic: It’s not me! The controls aren’t working! Crystal: But how?! They then turn the other way. Knuckles: Now we’re heading the wrong way! What do you think you’re doing? Sonic: It’s not my fault I swear! Crystal: What’s that?! (Points to Eggman, who’s showing a controller) Sonic: Oh! Eggman: Now stop! Isn’t this an interesting twist? Sonic: Eggmans using a controller! Crystal: That must be how we lost Amy! Sonic: Quit goofing around! Knuckles: That’s cheating! Eggman: (laughs) I prefer to think of it as bending the rules until they break! They get the Emeralds. Knuckles: Come back! Crystal: No! The Emeralds! Eggman: Later, losers! Robots: Thanks for the gems, gents! Then they are sent tumbling. Eggman: Soon all the Chaos Emeralds will belong to yours truly! (Laughs) Knuckles: Sonic, wanna go for a spin? Sonic: Okay. Crystal: I’ll grab on too. Sonic: That’s fine. Knuckles then throws Sonic (holding Crystal) up to where Eggman is. Eggman: Victory! (The Emeralds get snatched) Hey! Where did they go? Sonic: Looks like my side won 2 to nothin’! Crystal: Losers! Sonic and Crystal then get up to the top, while Eggman and his group fall. Then the bit with Knuckles and Eggman plays. Sonic: Ha! Something explodes. Sonic: What was that?! Crystal: Don’t know! Amy: Oh, SONIC! Sonic: Uurrgh! I can’t wrestle now! Amy: I just realised there is an upside from getting separated from you. Cause it’s so great when we’re reunited! Sonic growls. Crystal: Ha ha. Sonic: So, we’ve finally tracked down all the Chaos Emeralds! Crystal: Alright! Cosmo: Isn’t it wonderful? Amy: Uh, what’s that thing Sonic? Cosmo: It looks like, a Planet Egg! But it’s growing out of control! Cream: I’ve never seen a Planet Egg, that big before! Cheese: Chao! Tails: The Metarex have been gathering Planet Eggs from around the galaxy. It looks like they’re using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to force the Eggs into evolving! Sonic: Really? But why, Tails? ???: That is our secret. So, we face each other again, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: No way! You’re the guy who tried to take the Chaos Emeralds from me! I’ll never forget that fight! Because of you, I had to send the Emeralds away! Amy: You know him? Sonic: Unfortunately I do! Crystal: He made you throw away the Emeralds, and started our search for them… Dark Oak: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Oak, ruler of the Metarex! And now, Sonic, you and I are going to have a rematch! The episode then ends. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised